Ring Oh!
by The Velvet Inch
Summary: After his nephew and three friends meet mysterious deaths after watching a so called 'cursed tape', reporter Kaiba Seto tracks it down as a favour to his sister, to find out what happened. He watches the tape, and is left with seven days to live.
1. You Will Die in Seven Days

Disclaimer: yay! I like.. totally don't own Yuugiou.. or The Ring.. or Ringu.. or Ring 2.. or Ring Virus... or Rasen.. or anything.. but luckily I'm only using The Ring in this. Eheh.. heh. Yeah. Anyway. Lol. There are some characters that belong to me and my friend. Blah blah.. Sara, Blade, Victoria.. people people people. For strange purposes that are my own, I am going to change Samara, Anna, and Richard's names to the japanese ones, even though I'm doing the american.. so.. yeah. Odd. Anyway. I babble.

  


Author's Notes: Err. Feedback would be nice, and stuff. o.O;; I have a bunch of the chapters done already, because I got too lazy to upload them, and all. But whatever. I don't think I'll put _all_ of them up right now.. depends on how many reviews I get. Enjoy the madness?

  


----------

  


"I hate television; it gives me headaches. Y'know, I hear there's so many magnetic waves travelling through the air because of T.V. and telephones.." started Blade, hanging his arm off of the foot of his bed and glancing over at Sara quickly, he frowned a bit, before turning his attention back to the television-- Sara was just sitting on the floor, remote in hand. She didn't seem to be paying attention. But Blade continued anyway, "and we're losing, like, ten times as many brain cells than we're supposed to.. like," he brushed a bit of hair out of his face, glancing at his best friend again; she still didn't look interested. Blade rolled his eyes, and kept going, "all the molecules in our heads are all unstable, and all the companies know about it, but they're not doing anything about it. It's a big conspiracy.." beside him, Sara sighed.

"You can pick something," she stated, lazily handing the remote up to Blade, "I don't care." Sara continued to stare blankly at the television set, even after Blade had turned it off and dropped the remote to the floor. She turned her head slightly, he was talking about something again. Shrugging, Sara half-turned to look up at her friend properly.

"Do you have _any_ idea how many electro-rays are travelling through our heads _every_ second..?" queried Blade, getting ready to start talking again, but an irritated sounding Sara quickly cut him off.

"I got a better one," she grinned. Putting her hands on the edge of the bed and pushing herself up, moving to sit down beside Blade. She folded her hands in her lap, and looked down at Blade - still grinning, "Have you heard about this video tape that kills you when you watch it?"

He raised an eyebrow, and pushed himself up to sit properly; asking, "What kind of tape?"

"A tape," shrugged Sara, "a regular tape. People rent it, I don't know. You start to play it, and it's like somebody's nightmare. And suddenly, this woman comes on.. smiling at you, right? Seeing you _through the screen_.. And as soon as it's over, your phone rings.. someone knows you've watched it, and what they say is..," some of her dark hair fell infront of her face, and she continued to grin-- looking more sinister now, "'You will die in seven days', and, exactly seven days later--"

"Who told you that?" Blade's voice was quiet, breathy. He sounded scared. 

Sara shrugged, shaking her head slightly, "Somebody from Rivere Hi--"

"Who told you?" he repeated, more urgently this time. 

Sara frowned, looking annoyed, and sounding it, too, "What's your problem?"

"I.. I've watched it."

She looked startled, but only temporarily, before saying, "It's a story, Blade.."

"No! Me and Jade, we saw it last weekend.."

".. I thought you were with your parents," her brief shock seemed to have completely faded, and Sara now sounded somewhat indignant.

"I-I wanted to tell you--"

"You were with Jade _all weekend_?

"Some of her friends-- we rented this.. this _place_ up in the mountains," he shook his head a bit, as if shrugging that particular piece of informaton off. What he had to tell Sara was important, and it was obvious that all she wanted to know was what he and Jade had done on the weekend, "they were trying to record a football game.. I guess the reception was _so_ bad--"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me!! We played the tape, and the game wasn't there.. It was..," he shook his head, searching quickly for words, and finding none.

Sara stayed quiet for a moment, and, figuring Blade wasn't going to continue any time soon, she pressed it further herself, "What? What was it?"

Blade took a moment to respond, and when he did his voice was low again, "It was something else.." he took in a shaky breath, "we thought it was some kind of sick joke.. but then, the phone rang." 

The two stayed in silence; Sara watching Blade with a look of symphathy that at least seemed genuine, and Blade just shaking his head back and forth slowly, jaw working uselessly for a minute or so, and then: "It was a week ago.. a week ago, tonight."

---

  


"Eheh..," Sara glanced to the side, and away from Blade; forcing a shaky smile, "You're just trying to scare me.." she kept her gaze away from Blade. And again the two lapsed into silence. Sara's attention was turned back to her friend when, rather suddenly, he started to gag. It was quiet, at first, and when Sara looked at him, his face was contorted in some kind of agony, like he was struggling to breathe. Panic flashed across Sara's features, and as Blade reached his hands up around his neck - the gagging getting louder - she cracked. "Oh my God.. Blade?!" arm going around Blade's back, she curled her other hand around his shoulder as the fight for air intensified. She lowered her voice, gently-- almost whispering, "Blade?" 

Blade fell to the side jerkily, landing across Sara's lap and staring up at her behind eyelids that were clenched shut. His friend whispered his name again, shaking him slightly. And then, suddenly, he stopped breathing. 

"Blade??" Sara shook him again, panicky. She leaned a bit closer, peering down at him curiously. He had stopped breathing, and it looked like he never would again..

Blade grinned. He started laughing and opened his eyes. Starting to sit up a bit, but getting pushed off of Sara's lap and falling off of the bed. 

"You _freak_!" exclaimed Sara, annoyed. She grabbed a nearby pillow and hit Blade carefully with it. He just caught it and grinned again, still laughing.

"You totally fell for it!" chuckled Blade, moving a bit and getting himself comfortable on the floor with the aid of his new pillow.

"No..," Sara shook her head, still frowning a bit. She took a quick moment to regain her composure, and smiled mischiviously at Blade with a raised eyebrow, "Sooo... did you guys, y'know, do anything?"

Blade tilted his head to the side, eyes darting around in mock confusion. He blinked a few times, "Like.. what?" his act didn't last too long, and his supressed grin soon became noticable.

His friend regarded him carefully, before grinning widely and grabbing another pillow to hit him with, "Oh my God! You totally did, you're such a manwhore..! Give me _details_!" 

"No!" Blade grabbed the pillow from before, and hit Sara with it. Starting to laugh. Sara threw the pillow back, _again_.

And, suddenly, the phone started to ring.

  


---

  


Blade stopped instantly. His eyes going wide, mouth hanging slightly open. Completely shocked and utterly scared. He craned his head to the side quickly, cracking his neck, and stared at the clock on his bedside table.

It was exactly ten o'clock.

Sara looked at the clock for a mere moment, before turning back to look at Blade. He was starting to shake, and his bottom lip looked about ready to start quivering. Her childish grin faded completely, and her expression was exchanged for a more serious, sombre one. Dark eyes completely dull, she whispered, "There really is a tape?"

The phone continued to ring.

  


---

  


Blade went down the staircase barefoot, Sara followingly closely behind. They walked slowly, and took as much time as possible in turning the corner to peer down the hallway leading to the kitchen. He stared quietly at the phone on the wall there and, still shaking, made his way over to it. Blade's nerve failed him halfway there, and he stopped. He could feel Sara walk up behind him, and then walk right past him with a huff.

"This is _so_ lame," stated Sara. She reached for the phone, and Blade hurried to stop her. Sara got to the phone first: "Seidel residence; hello?"

Blade watched her closely, his mouth hanging open vacantly again. Sara had answered the phone.. Sara had answered the phone.. Blade frowned; his friend's sarcastic expression had faded into one of pure terror. Her eyes were wide with shock.. Blade started to shake again when Sara turned to look at him, and held the phone to his ear with a shaky arm. He took the phone from her-- reluctantly, "... hello?"

Silence.

Blade rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. He glared at Sara, before speaking into the phone, "Hi, mom.." pushing Sara out of the way, Blade went over to a nearby cupboard and opened it up, "yeah, that was Sara..," he glared while retrieving a cup, "my mom says hi; she's glad you're here."

Sara smiled sweetly, "Ask her where she keeps her vicadin," and spun quickly, making her way back down the hall and dissapearing from sight.

Blade shook his head, and went over to the fridge, "Yeah, we're about to go to sleep.." he opened the fridge door and grabbed a thing of orange juice, "Okay; yeah, I will..," shutting the fridge door again, he turned to face the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Okay! _Okay_, yeah.. yeah, I _will_.." pouring a glass of juice, he balanced the phone with his shoulder, ".. no, I won't. _Bye_, mom.." he mumbled and hung up, slamming the phone down on the countertop and grabbing his drink. He started to leave the kitchen when the tv in the other room suddenly turned on. The sound of static filled the air, and Blaze froze with his drink halfway to his lips. He half turned, and peered through the glass shutters seperating the room.

Making his way into the livingroom, Blade stared quietly at the tv. His nerves rattling again. He made his way slowly into the room, looking around, "Sara, quit being a bitch! Where's the remote--" he spotted it on a nearby leather couch and trailed off. Picking the remote up, he turned the tv off. Calming slightly when the sound of static dissappeared. Throwing the remote down, he turned and walked back into the kitchen. He was about to go back to his drink when the tv turned on again.. static.

Turning slowly, Blade stared at the television in disbelief, "Sara, quit it!!" he frowned. When nothing happened, and the tv stayed on, Blade just ran back into the living room and straight over to the tv. Putting his face up close to the screen for a moment, eyes darting around wildly, before reaching around behind the television and unplugging it. It turned off and everything went silent once more. He stared silently at the blank screen, breathing heavily. Something flickered on the screen, and blurred past him. He spun around to face an empty livingroom.

Re-entering the kitchen, Blade nearly felt his heart stop - breath catching in his throat - as the fridge door silently swung open on it's own. Shaking his head, Blade ran across the kitchen and slammed the fridge door shut. Staying there for a moment and breathing heavily. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to calm down. A strange, kind of growling noise echoed in his mind. As if it were all through the house. Eyes snapping open, Blade hurried down the hallway and slowly looked up the staircase. He shivered from head to toe before taking the first step.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he looked around slowly. Wondering if he should call for Sara or not... he knew it had to be her playing some kind of prank, right? He took a few steps into the hall before noticing something strange. The floor was wet. Blade looked down, his already wide eyes getting even bigger. Following the trail of water slowly, he saw that it was coming from under a nearby door. The door leading into his room. He reached for the doorknob slowly, jerkily, and froze when he noticed that water was slowly dripping from it. Shaking his head, he set his jaw and grabbed the handle, turning on it and tugging it open.

What greeted Blade on the other side of the door was the most horrific thing he had ever seen. Eyes going pale, and rolling into the back of his head.. he felt burns start to spread across his face and opened his mouth to scream.

  


----------

  


Review, review, review, people! if you want more! which I doubt you do.. but whatever! ^_^;;!


	2. Seto and Mokuba

Disclaimer: eep! I don't want to type all of that out again! o.o! Read the first chapter. :P

  


Author's Notes: blah blah. fun fun. review review. please please.

  


----------

  


Mokuba sat quietly at his desk, most all of his attention on the black crayon in his hand, and the paper infront of him. It was after school hours, and he and his teacher were the only two in the classroom. They were waiting for his big brother to arrive; the teacher had to talk to him. The room was completely silent for the most part, save for the small scratching noises the crayon would make if Mokuba pushed down on the paper too hard, and the sound of a distant door opening. Mokuba could hear footsteps, and then the all too familiar voice of a very annoyed sounding man echoing down the hallway and getting closer.

"Don't tell me what to write! That asshole's screaming for my attention and I'm not going to give it to him. I _am_ being objective! Listen, Rex, you punctilious prick, you touch my column and I'm coming down there and poking your eye out with that little red pencil you like so much! .. Rex?" the classroom door opened, and a tall man entered. Holding a cellular phone infront of his face, blue eyes narrowed as he glared at it. "_Shit_!" he shoved the phone into his coat pocket, and looked around the room. Expression softening slightly when he noticed his brother, "Hey..."

Mokuba started to get to his feet, gathering up his drawing, "Hey."

His brother turned to face the teacher, shrugging a bit, "Sorry I'm late," he gestured toward the pocket where he had stowed away the phone, and rolled his eyes slightly.

The teacher flashed him a smile, "No worries."

Dragging his backpack along behind him, Mokuba passed his brother on the way to the door, "I'll wait in the car." his brother frowned slightly at this, and sighed.

"Have you got a moment, Mr. Kaiba?" questioned Mokuba's teacher as she got to her feet.

"Um," he glanced at the door as it closed, shrugging, "sure." turning to follow the woman to a group of nearby desks. "Call me Seto."

The teacher pulled out a chair, "Please, sit down," and took a seat at one of the desks. Seto followed suit in pulling one of the chairs out, but sat down on the desk infront of it instead, "He certainly is very independent, isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, he sure is," agreed Seto, fixing his coat a bit.

"I never have to tell him to do anything," stated Mokuba's teacher, gesturing enthusiastically with her hands.

"Well," started Seto, "if that's a problem, you'd be the first teacher in history to say so."

The teached nodded, her smile slowly starting to fade, "Mr. Kaiba..."

"Seto," he frowned.

She looked down at the desk momentarily, and then back up to Seto, "I know that Mokuba recently lost his nephew..."

Seto pushed some of his messy hair out of his eyes, still frowning as he spoke, "Yes, and I'm doing what I can to find him some good daycare. It's just..."

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant.. By all means, take your time..," she nodded, before going serious again, "I know they were very close, Mokuba and his nephew."

"Yeah," Seto nodded, shrugging slightly, "they spent a few nights a week together." he didn't really understand what this woman was getting at.

"Did he talk to you about her death?"

_Oh._ "Well, like you said, he's not the talkative type..," Seto's frown deepened.

"That doesn't mean he has nothing to say."  
Seto took a long time in nodding once, speaking halfway through it, "He knows I'm there," he was starting to get slightly annoyed, _It's not your buisness._

"Yes, I'm sure he does. But he may be expressing himself in... other ways." the teacher reached over, and grabbed a folder from her desk, "I'd like to show you something." she put it down on one of the desks, and opened it up. Seto turned slightly to get a better look, and picked up the top few pictures, examining them.

One was a very crude drawing of a wide hole in the ground with a small opening-- there was a shotty looking stickman type drawing of a boy with his eyes closed inside the hole. He looked at the next paper. It was basically the same drawing, but now with more colour. Decayed looking, rotting colours all around the hole, and bugs accompanying it. "That's his nephew." he looked at the third and last; the ground around the hole now was all red, like blood, and the boy inside was starting to shrivle up. "That's Blade."

"Mr. Kaiba... I'm bothered by these drawings."

Seto put the pictures down, skimming through a few more, similiar ones. He gave the teacher a very quick glance. "Listen, I appreciate your concern, but my brother lost his _best friend_ three nights ago," he gathered all of the drawings together, put them into the folder and closed it, "He's just trying to deal with it."

"Yes, I understand, but these pictures..." she gestured to the now closed folder.

"Are Mokuba's way of working it out... of.. expressing himself, like you said." stated Seto as he got to his feet, frowning slightly again. "He'll be okay." taking a few steps back, he turned and walked over to the door. Reaching out for the handle.

"You say he died three nights ago?"

Seto looked back, "Yeah, that's right." 

"Mokuba drew these last week."

  


---

  


It rained on the drive home. Mokuba just sat silently in the back seat, staring out the window, every now and then Seto would glance at him through the rear-view mirror. After a while, Mokuba seemed to notice it. He turned to look at his brother, "What?"

Seto watched him for a moment, before returning his attention to the road, "Nothing." he glanced into the mirror one more time, and offered a _very_ slight smile.

  


---

  


"Shall we read something?" Seto sat down on the edge of Mokuba's bed as his little brother tucked himself in. 

"I'm kind of tired."

Seto nodded, "Okay..," he patted Mokuba on the head quickly, and got to his feet, "have a good sleep."

Mokuba watched his brother for a moment, before saying, "We don't have enough time."

Stopping halfway to the door, Seto turned back, "Oh, well, I know I've been working a lot," he went back over to the bed, and sat down again, "and I'm sorry, I guess; but I'm going to make it up to you."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about time before we die."

Seto frowned, blinking a bit. How could Mokuba continue to look so calm and not bothered by what he just said? The corner of Seto's lip twitched slightly, "You have lots of time."

Mokuba's expression changed slightly. He looked accusing, and sounded it, too, "So, you know when I'm going to die?" 

"No. No one does, but I know you don't have to worry about it.."

"Blade knew. He told me."

"Blade told you he was gonna die?" 

Mokuba gave a slight nod, "He said he didn't have enough time." he rolled onto his side, as if finishing the conversation. "Goodnight, Seto."

Seto got to his feet silently. Making his way back over to the door and giving the back of his brother's head a bit of a worried look before turning the light off and leaving; closing the door as he went.

  


---

  


"Oh, shit!" Seto growled slightly, hopping around a bit as he pulled off his sock. He spun around and opened his closet door, going through every article of clothing in there. "Mokuba?"

He snarled, not finding what he was looking for, "Goddamn it! .. Twerp?! Have you seen my black suit?" 

When Mokuba didn't reply, Seto grabbed a t-shirt from his bed and went out into the hallway, putting the shirt on so he wasn't in just his boxers as he made his way into the livingroom. "Mokuba! Have you seen my black..." he trailed off when he reached the livingroom. Blinking a few times. Mokuba was standing on a chair so he could see himself in the mirror, and was fixing his tie. Seto's black suit was hanging off the back of the couch, ".. suit?"

"It's a little wrinkled."

Seto made his way over to the couch, retrieving the suit before walking up to stand beside Mokuba, grinning slightly. "It's fine." he raised an eyebrow, looking into the mirror and giving Mokuba a bit of an appreciative nod as the boy started to button his jacket. He took a step back, before turning and going to his room again. 

  


----------

  


did I forget to mention that I'm doing all of this, like, very true to the movie? in that I mean I'm using the script. Blah blah. Scenes, and all that. And I'm breaking the chapters up like the DVD chapters. Some will be put together, though, for being so damn short. anyway. review!


	3. Blade's Funeral

Disclaimer: o.o;;; yeah.. you know. :P  


Author's Notes: Why do I never have anything to say? Maybe, one day, if I ever get any, I shall start, uh, answering reviews.. yeah. this chapter's a shorty, by the way. Real short.

  


---------

  


Seto and Mokuba made their way along the sidewalk, and up to their sister's house. Personally, Seto would have rather gone home, but, having just left the funeral, they had to show up for the reception at least for a while. Besides, Mokuba really wanted to go, and Seto just wasn't going to say no this time.

At last, Mokuba seemed to be showing at least _some_ kind of emotion toward what had happened to Blade, and was clutching his brother's hand tightly as they made their way to the door. Seto saw it as a good sign, at least-- it was way too weird for Mokuba to not really care about much.

The two paused for a moment at the door, and Seto gave Mokuba a bit of a pat on the shoulder before the two went inside. Making their way quickly through a throng of people, the brothers made their way into the livingroom. Seto was surprised. He didn't even know half of these people.. He didn't stop to think about that for too long, because Mokuba soon let go of his hand and moved forward to where a table had been set up near the middle of the room. Seto didn't follow, and watched as Mokuba slowly approached the table and stared quietly at the picture of Blade that was set up there. 

Biting down on his lip for a moment, Seto walked up behind his brother and took a good look at the picture of his nephew. Frowning a bit, and sighing. Giving Mokuba another pat on the head, and briefly messing his hair up a little bit, Seto turned away from him and made his way across the room to where his sister was standing off on her own. He glanced at a pair of people as he passed them, frowning at one of the comments he heard: 'Kids don't have strokes, unless their on drugs..' 'So, then, why the closed coffin?' trying to ignore it for the most part, Seto just frowned again, and quickened his pace.

"Victoria.. I'm so sorry." he put a hand on his sister's shoulder when he got there, and was slightly startled when she suddenly hugged him. Blinking a few times, he returned it. Victoria sniffled a few times, and Seto pulled out of the hug. He eyed his sister silently, and frowned when he followed Victoria's gaze to the nearby couch. "You all right, Malik?"

Seto's brother in-law turned to look back at him, "Yeah, I'm fine." he paused, "How are you?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Seto just shook his head and didn't reply. Malik turned to face the coffee table again, and went back to staring wordlessly at his drink. Victoria seemed to be crying beside him.

  


---

  


They stood together infront of the kitchen sink. Seto rinsing every dish that his sister would wash. He didn't know why he'd decided to stay and help, but he had.

"He sleeps all day. He doesn't move..," Victoria shook her head, frowning, "it's too much for him." she stopped washing dishes suddenly, and turned to look at her brother, "It doesn't make any sense, Seto. I spent _four hours_ on the internet, and I couldn't fine one single case of a sixteen-year-old boy's heart just stopping." turning again when Seto backed away from the sink to lean quietly against the island, she kept speaking, "I spoke to three different doctors, and not one of them could tell me exactly what happened to my son." voice cracking slightly, Victoria reached behind herself and turned the water off. Frowning again, "He was.. close.. with you."

"And Mokuba."

"But.. he confided in you."

Seto hesitated, "Yeah.. but he never said anything...," he shook his head, "nothing that would explain what happened."

Victoria starting speaking even before Seto had finished his last word; her voice pressing, "But you could find out. It's what you do, isn't it-- ask questions?" He didn't reply. "Seto, please..," Victoria's voice started to crack again, and her eyes watered, "I saw him.. I saw his _face_."

  


---

  


_Victoria threw the closet door open, questioning quietly to see if her son was in there before breaking off and into a scream._

_ There, huddled in the corner in a fetal position was Blade. He was completely unrecognizable-- every bit of visible skin was brown.. red and burnt, it was scabby, but looked slimey at the same time. His face was twisted into the most horrible expression of horror, mouth wide and twisted, eyes _completely_ blank and lifeless. There was a small trail of _something_ oozing from what appeared to be the corner of his mouth. His head drooped forward suddenly; silently._

  


-----------

  


Told you it was short! That's because I wrote this one before I thought of the whole, "Ooh! Short chapters should get put together.." thing. --; Review?

  
  
  



	4. Photographs

Disclaimer: You know!!!!!

  


Author's Notes: I love Adam Brody.

  


----------

  


Seto opened the door, and as soon as he stepped outside and into the back yard, he caught the middle of somebody's conversation.

"I knew Sara," the speaker was a teenage boy with blonde hair, a bandana.. he was wearing black sunglasses. Thinking quickly, Seto remembered his name, Keith, and the one he was speaking to - with the _insane_ spiked hair - was Ishtar. Closing the door behind him, Seto stopped and listened: "I mean, she was a little intense, but she wasn't _crazy_."

Ishtar shrugged, "They don't put you in booties and a straightjacket if you're just freaked out. Something scared the shit out of her." he made a bit of a disgusted face, and lifted a cigarette to his lips.

Seto approached the two, ".. Hey." he reached into his suit jacket, and withdrew a pack of smokes, "So, who's in the mental hospital?"

Keith paused for a moment before answering, "Sara..," he trailed off, before quickly adding, "Blade's friend."

"Oh, right. She was the one who was--"

"There," Ishtar interrupted, "when it happened."

Retrieving a cigarette and returning the pack to his pocket, Seto fixed his jacket a bit, "So, what do you think they were doing up there?" Ishtar just raised an eyebrow and laughed. Lifting his smoke to his lips again. Seto took it before he could take another drag. "Oh, thanks." he smirked, and lit his own cigarette with Ishtar's before returning it. "So, do you think maybe he was into--"

"It's not about that." 

This new voice was so sudden that Seto almost flinched. He frowned, and glanced in the direction it came from-- another teen sitting on the nearby table.

"It's about the tape."

Ishtar scowled, and shook his head, "Honda, don't even.."

Seto got there before Ishar could: "What tape?"

Honda gave a bit of a twisted grin, and replied, "The one that kills you when you watch it."

Ishtar just shook his head again, "Oh, _please_.."

Seto eyed Ishtar, amused, before looking back to Honda, "What was on the tape?"

He just shrugged, and shook his head slightly, "I haven't seen it, obviously."  
"But Blade told you he saw this tape?"

"Not Blade!" Keith suddenly intervened, "I heard it from his girlf--" he stopped when Ishtar suddenly glared at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Seto waved his hand in the air as if to tell Keith he should continue, "You heard it from who?"

Ishtar frowned, and sighed slightly, but Keith answered anyway, "He was dating this girl, Jade. She goes to Revere. It was kind of a secret."

Seto gave Honda a quick glance, ignoring how hurt the teen suddenly appeared to be.

"_Kind_ of?" Ishtar sounded indignant.

Returning his attention to Keith and Ishtar, Seto asked, "Where is she-- Jade? Is she here?"

"Jade is dead," stated Honda, sounding depressed.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "What?" he frowned, "What happened?"

"Supposedly..," Honda gave a bit of a paranoid look around, before staring directly at Seto, "she killed herself." he paused, "the same night that Blade died."

  


---

  


Mokuba wandered somewhat aimlessly around his sister's house, waiting for Seto to come and find him. Sighing, he looked around a bit, and noticed he was standing right by the staircase. Staring up the stairs, he moved forward to stand infront of the first step, suddenly looking somewhat scared; curious. He flinched, and had a quick vision of a set of legs running up these very stairs-- Blade. Mokuba stood there for another moment, before taking the first step and making his way up.

When he got to the top stair, he paused and stared down the hallway, frowning before making his way forward and to where he knew Blade's room was. He stopped again when he got to the closed door, and stared down at the floor. Everywhere he was standing was completely smooth, and the hardwood floor was undisturbed. But where Blade's room started, and for a bit of a semi-circle outward everything was burnt and black. He reached forward and opened the door, slowly entering Blade's room and looking around quietly.

Blade's room was a bit of a typical teenage boy's room. There were posters plastered everywhere along the blue/gray walls, varying from bands to girls, to just things he thought looked cool. His desk was directly across the room when standing in the doorway, and there was a tv and computer propped up on it. Against the wall beside it was his dresser, and right beside the door was his bed. The closet was off to the other side of the room..

Mokuba walked slowly across the room, warily, almost, and positioned himself to stand directly infront of the television. It was exactly eye-level for him, and he just stared quietly at it for a while. Something seemed to move and flicker across the screen, and he spun around to look behind him. There was nothing there. He turned back to the tv, slowly, and stared at the screen once more.

The darkened room suddenly lit up as the light turned on. 

"Mokuba.. what are you doing in here?" it was Seto. Mokuba hadn't even heard him come in; he ignored him for the time being, and continued to vacantly gaze at the television screen. "Come on. We shouldn't be in his room," Seto grabbed Mokuba's wrist.

"It's not his room anymore.." whispered Mokuba, giving his older brother a small glance before pulling his arm away and turning to leave.

Seto sighed, and watched silently as Mokuba left the room. He shook his head, and looked over the contents scattered across what was once Blade's desk, stopping momentarily to smile slightly at a picture of Blade and Mokuba-- Mokuba was grinning like an idiot, and Blade had him in a headlock. Still smiling, Seto examined Blade's desk again. Stopping once more on a binder that had a load of random words and pictures of Blade's friends across the cover of it. Seto opened the binder slowly, and frowned at the contents within.

Slowly making his way through pictures of people, all cut from magazines, with long scratches blocking out their faces, he shook his head again. Taking a closer look at the binder, he noticed something tucked away into one of the pockets and retrieved it. 

_Next Day Premium Photo Processing._

It was a receipt.

  


---

  


Seto exited the photo shop, flinching slightly at the loud rumbling from the skytrain above. He started to shift through the pictures he had just picked up, and grinned a bit.

They were so.. _normal_-- pictures of Blade with one arm thrown neatly across the shoulders of who Seto could only assume was his girlfriend Jade, and pictures of him and his friends doing outrageously stupid things. But there was a bit of an odd thing about them, they were all out in the forest, or infront of this one cabin(a cabin with a number twelve marked on the side of it). Seto continued to sift through the pictures until he came across one of Blade standing near a sign reading _Shelter Mountain Inn_. He sighed, and continued to look through the pictures; laughing quietly at a few of them. He stopped when he got to the last one, though. Stopped grinning; chuckling, and stopped walking completely. He lifted the picture closer to his face, and frowned.

It was Blade, Jade, and two other friends. They were standing infront of that cabin twelve again, but their faces were all distorted. And only their faces. The best way to describe it was what a person's face would look like if you were looking at it through water, or some kind of surface like that.

Disturbing..

  


---

  


Jade Turnandot. Seto eyed the newspaper article somewhat wearily, and shook his head.

_Back Bay teen dies in high-rise fall: SEATTLE - A Revere high school senior fell to her death from the seventh-floor of a downtown apartment building late yesterday, police said. Jade Turnandot, seventeen, suffered massive head injuries from the 10 p.m. fall from the balcony of her apartment in--_

"Ten p.m.." Seto shoved that particular newspaper to the back of his livingroom table, and pulled out another.

_Two Revere High School seniors were killed when their car veered off Interstate 5 and crashed into a tree._

Seto shook his head, and his blue eyes scanned the paper quickly, searching for what he didn't exactly know if he _wanted_ to find. But he found it there anyway.

"Ten p.m."

  


---

  


"Time of death, Weevil, that's all I want to know. The name's Blade Seidel. Pull the report and read the time," Seto sat at his desk, speaking calmly into his phone and completely unaware of the person sneaking up on him, "No, that's okay.. I'll hold."

"'Punctilious prick'?" great. Rex. That annoying, rasping voice gave it away immediately.

Smirking, Seto turned in his chair to face Rex, and leaned back slightly, "Nice alliteration, eh?"

He scowled, and fiddled with the red pencil he held in one of his hands, "You're fired."

"No," Seto grinned, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _not_," Seto repeated, annoyed, "I'm working on too good a story."

Rex hesitated, before asking, "What is it?"

Seto ignored Rex, and spoke into the phone again, "Yeah, I'm still here." Rex fidgeted beside him, and Seto glanced back, glaring and waving him off. "Okay. So what's the time of death?" He waited a moment, and frowned.

Picking up a pen, he went to write something down on a nearby notepad that already had 'Scott Conroy, Stacey Miller, Jade Turnandot - 10 pm. Blade?' he sighed, and added, '10 p.m.' Putting the pen down, he shifted through the pictures again, stopping on the one with Blade and that sign.

Shelter Mountain Inn..

  


----------

  


Whee??? Review! ^___^ I suck at disclaimers and notes and ending notes and stuff like that. lol.


	5. Shelter Mountain, and The Tape

Disclaimer: blah blah..

Author's Notes: omfg. otogi.

  


----------

  


It had been a long drive, and unbearably long one, and when Seto pulled up infront of the main Shelter Mountain Inn building, he had almost forgotten why, exactly, he had taken that drive in the first place. But he got out of his car anyway, and went inside.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard the annoying chime of an overhead bell. Scowling, Seto looked over to the front desk, where a man who looked far too young to be in charge of such an establishment was standing behind. He appeared to be playing with a pile of dice-- each a different colour than the other. The man looked up as soon as Seto made his way over to the desk, and he grinned.

".. Hey," started Seto, "I was wondering--"

"Pick a di, any di!" the man grinned, and swept the dice off of the desk and into a bucket. He held it up infront of Seto, who was starting to look annoyed already, "Go ahead." he closed his eyes, so as not to see which Seto picked, "and put it back when you're done."

Seto muttered something quietly, but he reached into the bucket and pulled out a dark blue di, eyeing it for a moment before dropping it back into the bucket. "There."

The man shook the bucket around, and reached inside. He pulled out a green one, "That your di?"

Seto didn't even give it much of a look before shaking his head, "No."

".. Damn."

"I was wondering if you'd remember someone from a week ago."

".. Was there a problem?"

Seto shrugged, and shook his head again, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture of Blade and his friends, "It's my nephew. He sort of ran out on his parents." the manager slowly pulled out another di-- a gray one. Seto shook his head, "No." the man looked dissapointed. "I have a photo here. That's him and his friends." Seto dropped it onto the desk, infront of the manager, "I think they stayed here a night or so."

"Yeah, they were in cabin twelve," he nodded, "didn't pay. Had a number of complaints, about the TV, mainly. Uh, the receptions never good here. That's why we bought tape players, for videos.." he nodded his head in the direction of a shelf in the corner of the room, and Seto turned to look at it.

".. Quite a selection."

The man scoffed, "Mostly they're hand-me-downs left by other guests. Anyway.."

Seto narrowed his eyes slightly, eyeing one of the casettes on the shelf. It looked like a homemade one, and it was in a plain, white sleeve.

".. they didn't pay. And kids like that sometimes don't... Sir?"

Seto blinked, and turned to face the manager again. "You know, I'm kind of tired. I'm thinking I might.. take a nap, before I drive back," he pulled out his wallet, and retrieved one of his credit cards, slapping it down on the tabletop, "I'll take Cabin Twelve." Seto grinned a bit, and the manager nodded, taking the card and heading into the back room. Seto went over to the movie shelf while he was gone, and grabbed the seemingly blank tape; eyeing it before slipping it into one of his overly-large trenchcoat pockets.

"Hey!" Seto spun around when he heard the manager's voice. "_This_ is your di, right?" he held up a yellow one.

Seto raised an eyebrow, before just giving up and nodding, "That's it."

  


---

  


The interior of the cabin was, Seto had to admit, pretty damn nice. And it was roomy, too.. The room was simple, with a couch in the middle, and a small coffee table seperating it from the tv stand on the other side-- the room seemed to glow red as the clouds outside parted, and the sun struck a red leafed tree that was in the field in plain site from the window.

He was sitting on the couch, staring quietly at the tape he held in his hands. He stayed that way, too, for a good five minutes. Trying to figure out exactly what it was on this video that was so important, anyway. Scary enough to kill, and all.. 

Sighing, Seto rose from the couch and stepped over the coffee table, kneeling down on the ground infront of the tv stand and putting the tape in the VCR. He sat back only slightly - face still inches from the tv screen - and pressed play; waiting for it to begin. 

Static filled the screen for a moment, before just flickering away. Seto frowned, and glanced down at the VCR. When the static hit the screen again and vanished, he sighed, and moved slightly to turn the tape off. Stopping suddenly when something else appeared on the screen. 

It was slightly faint, but the glowing outline of a circle flashed and flickered a few times, and the room filled with the sound of an eerie humming and whirring. Raising an eyebrow, Seto settled back, and moved his hand away from the VCR.

---

  


Static filled the screen again, but this time when it dissapeared, the whining stopped, and what appeared to be an amount of churning - maybe boiling - water took it's place. It seemed to be tainted with blood. But, as quickly as it had appeared, the water left.

A pure white room with a plain, black, wooden chair set in the middle of it. There was a long shadow cast behind and to the left of the chair. It flickered and jumped forward, before changing.

Hair. Dark hair, and something appearing to claw through it. 

A woman's reflection in a plain, round mirror. She was singing softly, and smiling as she ran a brush through her long, black hair. The side of the mirror wavered and distorted. The woman stopped brushing her hair, and blinked a few times as the mirror switched places on the wall it was hung upon. 

In it's new position, a reflection of a little girl could be seen. Her hair fell past her waist, and hung infront of her face. She seemed to be fading backwards. The mirror went back to it's original place, and the woman turned her head. Smiling brightly.

A nail, the sort you built things with, with blood seeping from the tip.

A window with a man standing in it, looking down to the yard below. 

A cliff overlooking a vast expanse of water. The grass flying in every direction as the wind hit it; and a rumbling and hissing noise. A small fly crawling across the sky.

There was a sudden, loud gurgling noise, as a wide, gaping face filled the screen. Something long, like a tube, was being pulled from it's open mouth and out of it's throat. 

Something black, moving, and unidentifiable.

A glowing, shrinking semicircle.

A tree on a hill, with it's branches on fire.

A piercing whine as somebody's finger was impaled on the nail from before. 

Crackling, and a screen full of maggots.

A table with a glass of water set upon it. The chair moving backward of it's own accord as a giant centipede made it's way out from under the table.

A strange, white, three legged animal limping off behind a door.

A horses eye.

The semi circle growing even smaller.

A box with seven, twitching, severed fingers moving about inside.

The whining continued, and the burning tree reappeared. 

Static as the moving black surface came back.

The whining faded, and the woman could be seen clearly before the mirror now. Putting her hair up into a bun. She stopped, and turned to stare at Seto through the screen; looking cross, before grinning slightly.

The window again, this time without the man standing at it. 

The white room, with the chair now upside down in the air and spinning like a top.

A wall with a very long ladder set against it.

A flute played very softly as what appeared to be the corpses of horses littered a beach. The tide rolling in and out.

The cliff again. This time with that woman standing at it's edge. She spread her arms out, and let herself fall forward.

The ladder fell.

The semicircle turned into that glowing ring. 

The ladder hit the ground. 

A clearing in a field. Tall, lanky trees surrounding it's outer edges, and a crudely built brick well sitting at it's centre. Shadows seemed to envelope everything on the screen, and then it faded to loud, crackling static. 

  


---

  


Seto sat there, staring at the television with a disgustingly shocked look on his face. He moved his mouth as if he wanted to say somthing, but nothing came out. Looking at the VCR, he reached out and turned the tape off. Standing up as the wind outside began to blow with a hollow sounding woosh.

A phone behind Seto rang, and he spun around with a suprised noise. Staring at it for a moment or so before getting to his feet and going over to the table it sat on. Steadying his breathing slightly, he eyed the phone and picked it up; holding the receiver to his ear. Silence, and then the whispering voice of a little girl:  
"Seven days."

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Seto stared at it with wide eyes before just slamming it back down into it's cradle and bolting out of the cabin.

----------

  


Describing that tape was SO annoying! o.o!!! ... Review? ^_^;


End file.
